1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computerized methods for accessing datastores, and in particular, to a computerized object-oriented method for accessing non-object-oriented datastores.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to use database management systems, such as IBM's IMS.TM. (Information Management System) database management system, to manage computerized datastores. Indeed, IMS.TM. has been used for decades and remains in use today. Currently, there is a need to access such "legacy" datastores using application programs developed by object-oriented programming systems (OOPS). However, there are few tools available to assist OOPS programmers.
For object-oriented applications to access non-object-oriented datastores, OOPS programmers often need to generate much code to satisfy the constraints of the object-oriented application, the non-object-oriented datastore, and the particular needs of the user. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved tools to facilitate bridging between non-object-oriented datastores and object-oriented application programs and to minimize the need to write code for accessing the external datastore.